


A Violent Noise

by néohs (bangin_patchouli)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Forest Sex, Goodnight, Hannibal (TV) References, Horror, Nonbinary Character, Other, Question mark???, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Ending, Survival Horror, because i don’t specify the gender identity of the reader, i do make a slight, if you so wish for there to be, its most about yeonjun and reader, my back hurts so bad, sex in the woods i guess, slasher fic-esq, so lmk if you catch it hehe, so sorry to soobin and changbin, soobin changbin and oc female are Very minor, they have sex in the woods so, unexplained ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/n%C3%A9ohs
Summary: It'll be alright. That was what Yeonjun had said.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Violent Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresh96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh96/gifts).



> soooo i wrote this all in one sitting, i can't believe this is the first thing i'm uploading to archive in a year. i swear im writing other things, and i SWEAR i'm still working on the second part to that hisoillu vampire fic. it's GOING to happen. BUT... i wrote this for my friend annika @fresh96 (how do you tag on here????) because they asked me to due to the severe lack of yeonjun fics on this site, and seriously how i not do it??? so here it is, the slasher inspired txt (+ changbin?) horror fic with sex in the middle of the woods.... enjoy if you decided to read this for some reason lmfao
> 
> oh wait one more thing this is unbeta'd because annika is usually my beta-esq person so i really just raw dogged this one i hope there's not mistakes because im uploading this at 4:30 am on a tuesday im not fucking reading over this LMFAO, anyway
> 
> warnings for: moderate mention of blood, explicit murder (several times), unprotected sex, and pretty much just if you don’t like horror movies/literature i don’t recommend

_It’ll be alright._

That was what Yeonjun said to me when we arrived at the house. Soobin had discovered it from one of those internet threads; it said there were spirits in the house, and he had convinced the group of us to go. The house was huge and dilapidated; the paneling was peeling from the exterior, and the color of it had faded enough that the light of the moon turned everything grey. It looked as if it were right out of a silent horror film. Some of the windows were bashed, glass jagged from the break, and it allowed me to see farther inside. There was nothing but shadows that seemed to move across the old floor and past the antiquated furniture, and I quickly tore my gaze away. I felt a hand graze over mine, just slightly, and turned to see Yeonjun with a soft expression on his face.

“It’ll be alright,” he had said.

It is _so_ far from alright.

The sound of glass shattering makes my body jump where I’m sitting on the floor; I can feel Yeonjun tense up from where he sits beside me, and I look at him with wide eyes.

“Yeonjun, what the fuck was that?” I ask, voice hushed and serious.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, this house is really old,” he says, shrugging the tension from his shoulders. I’m not convinced in the slightest.

“I’m going to check on Soobin,” I tell him, standing as the feeling of apprehension rises within me as well. The wooden floor creaks beneath me as I approach the door to the other room, where Soobin had said he was going to take a look around, but when I try to turn the door handle, it doesn't budge. I try again, harder this time, but it remains seemingly locked. I swivel back to Yeonjun, who’s watching me with a sudden seriousness.

“Do you think he locked it?” I ask, and Yeonjun makes a face like he hopes that isn't the case, his brow furrowing.

He gets up and comes to stand behind me, his chest brushing against my back. He takes his turn to wiggle the doorknob, only to come to the same result as I had. Before I can even open my mouth to speak, there’s a loud _bang_ right on the other side of the door, and I jerk back, pushing Yeonjun back as well. The door flings open like it hadn't just been locked, and we’re met with the bright red sight of blood. It all seems to come from a gash in the center of Soobin’s head, so deep that I can't tell just how far in it goes, and my heart jumps up into my throat.

“Soobin?” I call out waveringly, a sharp cold creeping up over me as I noticed the absent look on his face. Blood gushes out of his wound profusely, streaming down his face and over his clothes. A stuttering sound comes from his throat, like he’s trying to get his mouth to form words but it won’t cooperate.

I leap forward before I could stop myself, hands outstretched toward Soobin, but I feel Yeonjun’s hands stop me from behind before I can make it to him. Seconds after I fall back into Yeonjun’s chest, Soobin plummets face first onto the floor, his body unmoving where it falls. Time freezes, and I hold my breath. His body seems to deflate where it lies, and I scramble to free myself from Yeonjun’s grasp before dropping to my knees beside Soobin. I reach to feel his neck with shaking hands, hoping to feel the thump of his pulse beneath his skin.

With my two middle fingers at his pulse point, I hold my hand there, and I feel nothing.

“Yeonjun,” I say, my voice low and my body frozen with numbness.

“Is he…” Yeonjun whispers, and I can hear how close he is behind me, his breath against my neck. His voice is shaking, and I reach behind me to grab his arm.

“There isn't- there’s no pulse,” I tell him, urging my voice to stay steady. “He’s dead.”

“He’s dead,” Yeonjun repeats, and I feel the ice around us begin to crack. I quickly turn to face him, bringing his attention away from Soobin’s body behind me with a firm but mild hand against his cheek.

“Yeonjun listen to me, we have to get out of here,” I say, and he nods quickly, eyes bright with fear. “Changbin and Eve went upstairs, yeah?”

He nods again, and I bring him with me as I stand. I reach for his hand and make for the stairs, each step creaking with floor panels beneath us. It echoes in my ears at a loud, buzzing volume. _Soobin is dead_ plays over in my mind like a tornado siren, and I hesitate at the bottom of the rickety staircase, gathering my bearings and willing my body to move. 

“Wait here for me, okay?” I say to Yeonjun, who looks as if a daze has taken over his mind, his slight movements languid and twitchy. “I’m just going to get them, and then we’re getting the fuck out of here. I’ll be right back, promise.”

Yeonjun only looks at me, eyes frozen open wide with his pink bangs disrupting his vision, and I hope to God he heard me. I take the stairs two at a time, and my heart skips until it feels like it stops when I hear another _bang_ from behind the only door that Eve and Changbin could be behind. The bangs increase in volume and quantity, and they’re followed by guttural screams from the both of them. I race to the door, wrenching at the handle as I hear,

“Help! It’s locked, God _fuck_ , fuck! It’s coming!” 

“Hold on!” I yell, face flush against the wood as I ram my shoulder into it. This door won't budge either, and panic rises in my throat as my friends drive their bodies and fists against the other side, screaming.

The chaos escalates just to fall into abrupt silence, and I’m left with only the sound of my breath dragging loudly in and out of my chest. The door creaks open on it’s own, and I slam it backwards against the wall, only to shove down the scream that threatens to wrench from my throat. The moonlight drips in through a broken window, painting the blood that smears my friends’ bodies black. They’re laid across each other on the floor, drenched in blood that I can't differentiate from which body, and I tear my burning eyes away from them, looking wildly around the room. It’s as still as if it were empty, and I drop to my knees, grabbing for them. Their hearts are as motionless as the room around us, and desperation begins to claw at my insides. All at once, though, I’m reminded that Yeonjun is at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me, _still alive_ , and every thought in my mind is replaced by _we have to get out of here._

Letting my hands slip away from the bodies of my friends, I sprint as fast as I can back down the stairs, blood staining the floor from the bottom of my shoes. Without stopping, grab a hold of Yeonjun’s arm and rush the both of us through the door. I hear him make a noise that sounds like the beginning of a question, but I only urge him forward.

“ _Run!_ ”

The trees around us loom down and over our heads like they planned us as their next victim, and the white stream of moonlight barely makes it through the dense branches. Our footfall sounds like thunder from beneath the ground, and I can hardly hear my own breath and Yeonjun’s beside me over that and the pounding adrenaline in my ears. There is no path, and thin, switch-like branches slice and whip against my skin with speed, stinging my skin and adding streams of blood of my own. The forest seems never-ending, only deep black and vertical columns of menacing trees that appear to move as if they were alive, and I remember again every second that _my friends are dead_. 

Yeonjun runs alongside me, pink hair blowing back as he moves against the air, and his mouth is open as he pants, his lips dark and bright against the contrast of his skin under the light of the moon. There’s a splatter of Soobin’s blood painted across his face that I hadn't noticed before, and my red hand print is smudged into the fabric of his jacket sleeve.

We run until my lungs burn like never before and my body is cold and damp with sweat and blood. As I look over my shoulder, I can no longer see the house behind us, nor the path we made as we ran, and my legs slow of their own accord. Yeonjun looks to me quickly, a new worry overtaking his expression, but I hold my hand up. There’s a gap in the trees overhead, and light creates a jagged circle on the leaf-covered ground. 

“I think we made it far enough,” I gasp. “I think whatever it is can’t get to us now.”

Yeonjun stumbles over to me, close enough that I can imagine his body heat finding its way to my skin, and he asks, “You think so?”

I nod, swallowing dryly over the coldness in my throat, and then I _do_ feel the heat of him against me as he collides with me. By default, I wrap my arms around him, and he pulls me close into him around my shoulders, his face dipped down against my neck.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” he murmurs against my skin, and the sensation of it mixes with the adrenaline still coursing through me, sending a fierce shiver down my spine.

I pull away from him partially only to bring his lips to mine in a strong kiss. At the contact, it’s almost as if the fiery feeling of our horrified thrill pours out of his mouth and into mine, and I draw him closer to me with a hand against his hip as he twists his fingers through my hair. We pant into each other, and he begins to sink to the forest floor, taking me with him. He bites at my lower lip fervently, and I push him gently backwards until he’s flat on the ground with my knees planted on either side of him. I feel my eyes burn again, like they had back at the house, as every emotion that roils within me begins to spill out. Yeonjun only bites and kisses against my mouth like it’s his livelihood, and in the back of my mind, I think that maybe it is. 

I let my fingers slide against the skin that’s exposed between his shirt where it’s beginning to ride up and the waist of his jeans, and I feel his hands grasping my hips on both sides. As I find the button I was searching for, Yeonjun presses wild kisses mixed with the slight scraping of teeth against my neck, and, at the avid nod I receive in response to my movement, I pop open his jeans with one hand, the other one threading into the hair at the nape of his neck. My body thrums with adrenaline as it’s renewed once again, this time centering in my stomach and matching with the pace of my heart. With the palm of my hand, I can feel him growing through the rough fabric, and I can imagine the speed of his heart twinning with my own.

Beneath me, Yeonjun seems to pulse like an open vein, and I pull his face back up to mine for another kiss, this one sloppier and hotter than before; I can feel the heated swell of his lips against my tongue. He slips his fingers under my shirt, pulling at the hem, and I move just so for him to pull it up and over my head, separating our kiss. I do the same for him, skimming my fingers over his skin so I can see the shiver that runs through him.

“You want to?” he pants.

“Yes, yes, Yeonjun, I want to,” I say, already maneuvering my pants down my thighs.

He pulls his off as well, tossing them to the side, and the feeling of his bare skin against mine sends emotion and pleasure to swirl inside my chest and drip down into the pit of my stomach. I drop down to kiss him again, letting my hand brush against the tented fabric over his underwear. He tenses at the sensation and slips warm fingers under the band of my panties to press the pad of his middle fingers softly against my clit. I gasp into his mouth at the shock it sends through my body, and he takes that moment to run his tongue on the inner side of my lip.

With the circular movement of his fingers against me, heat begins to flicker inside me, and I can feel his fervor pulsing with anticipation as well. I bring my hand up to my face, pulling away from him to spit into my palm, and I feel Yeonjun shoving his underwear down his thighs below me. I gingerly grasp his cock between our bodies, relishing in the jolt he gives as I spread my spit over the length of it. I know by the feeling of the hot wetness seeping out of me onto my underwear that it’s enough, and I lean back, my hand still stroking heady motions up and down his cock. 

“Are you ready?” I ask him. He looks beautiful like this, head thrown back against the grass, his hair spread out like a halo around his head, and his mouth parted slightly with each breath he takes and lets out.

“I’m ready,” he says.

He positions his hands on my waist, and I slide my underwear down my legs before I lower myself down onto his cock. He lets out a breathy whine-like sound, and I look up to the sky as I sink lower until he bottoms out inside me. I start a delicate rhythm, allowing myself to adjust to the sensation, and he meets me perfectly at the halfway point, rolling his hips just enough to bring us both pleasure. One of his hands slides down my pelvis and back to my clit, circling again around the bundle of nerves, and it’s enough to have me tossing my head back as the rumbles of heat roll through me.

I begin to pick up the pace, dropping myself down to meet his careful thrusts as he quickly follows, snapping up into me precisely. I brace my hands on his stomach, letting one trail up to rub my fingers over one of his nipples, charmed by the closed-mouth sound he makes. Pleasure bubbles up within me, pulsating this time without settling back down, and my eyes are fixated on Yeonjun.

He looks impossibly more beautiful than he had before. There’s a slight sheen of new sweat over his skin, and his eyes, though hooded now with the sensation inside him, still burn bright, now with arousal mixed in with the leftover fear from before. I feel myself coming closer with every panted moan he makes, his mouth open again, lips slick and shining with his spit and mine.

“Really, I'm just so glad you’re still alive. I wanted it to be this way,” he sighs, blinking up at me. I think I see his lips curving just slightly into a smile. “It’s so much better like this.”

My mind is too full to comprehend what he means, so I just take the image of him in like it’s the last thing I’m going to see. His chest rises and falls heavily as he thrusts up into me at breakneck speed now, and I’m nearly overcome by the combined sensation of his fingers and his cock stimulating me from inside and out. My body begins to shudder, and I look back up to the sky, letting my eyes fall shut as I breathe out with every one of his upward movements. _You’re beautiful,_ I want to say.

“I love you,” I say instead, on the tail end of a high pitched moan.

Without warning, there’s a series of piercing pains all along the expanse of my throat and neck. My eyes snap open, and Yeonjun is grinning up at me, hands tugging at some kind of barbed wire on either side of my face. I watch him pull tighter on it, and I feel each point stab into my skin. I let out a choked sob, fear filling me up all over again. Air gets farther away from me the harder he pulls, and blood runs down from my neck over my bare skin and onto his. He gives one more hard pull, and my vision begins to cut in and out to scenes of black. I can't breathe anymore, my airflow cut off completely and the pain so overwhelming that I can’t even try, and my body involuntarily falls against him. The sharp metal chokehold tightens a final time, and as I’m overcome by terror and black, I hear him say against my hair,

“I know you do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well :) did u enjoy this annika was it was you were looking for
> 
> and i am still so sorry to soobin and changbin they did not deserve that but it was necessary (i am not sorry to the other oc because that's Me i am eve and i wanted to be the slasher movie slut who dies with their slasher jock bf changbin so i am Not sorry to eve, thank you that was fun)


End file.
